The Best Friend
by emilyka88
Summary: Lily and Kezia are in their Sixth Year at Hogwarts and are best friends with the Marauders. When Kezia comes up with an idea that could just be James' perfect opportunity to date Lily, things don't turn out exactly to plan.


_Lily and Kezia are in their Sixth Year at Hogwarts and are best friends with the Marauders. When Kezia comes up with an idea that could just be James' perfect opportunity to date Lily, things don't turn out exactly to plan._

THE BEST FRIEND

* * *

Being the best friend of Lily Evans is fun for Kezia Williams. When they started to become close in their third year, she was slightly worried that something bad would come out of it, like she wouldn't get invited to parties or she would be treated like nerd. But it ended up being the opposite.

Kezia eventually decided she didn't care if that was the case anyway. She liked Lily and her old group was annoying her. Having one really good friend was exactly what she needed.

After a couple of years, when they we're in their fifth year, the two started to combine with the Marauders, and the six of them were all really good friends. They were now one group of six in their sixth year.

* * *

"It's Tobias' party this weekend, so we need to finish our essay. What are you wearing?" Lily asked Kezia.

"I thought I'd be different, and wear, you know my op-shop dress? You know the one, the gold sequin one? Yeah I thought so," when Lily mouthed 'oh'. "Yeah I'm going to wear that, then I'm going to tease my hear, do gold make-up and nude lips and wear black fishnets with my gold ballet flats."

"Hot," Lily said, agreeing with her taste. "We'll I thought I'd go kind of hippie. Like wear my hear out, and go with that green and blue flowy dress and could you do my make-up to match? I want like thick mascara and the same green blue make-up."

"Yeah I can, I'll make it look really good. Who are you going with? Anyone special that I haven't heard of?"

"You know you would have heard," Lily laughed. "Nah, I'm going alone to this one. Unless I get asked in the next 48 hours, which I suppose, could happen. You're with Andrew, right?"

"Yeah, oh my god, I still can't believe he asked me, and it's been like two weeks since we've been going out and I'm still in shock."

"Honey, you should not be in shock, he so liked you for ages. You could totally tell at Amy's party he did not want to be with Rianna, but with you."

"She was so devastated when he dumped her. I feel so sorry for, I know I'll be next though, but I mean wouldn't you be so thinking that it was totally good while it lasted?"

"I know what your saying, I was like that with Cameron."

"Oh yeah, god I thought you were so weird when you said that to me, and then now, I really understand."

"Don't worry about it sweetie. Did you hear who Sirius and James are going with tomorrow?" Lily asked casually, Kezia was always first to hear these things, being closer to James and Sirius than her.

"Haha, yeah I did, James isn't going because he's started to date Rianna, yeah I know, Andrew's ex, it's so a to get back at Andrew, anyway, he's dating her and she suggested to him that instead they "stay in" and "have some fun together" instead of being social."

Lily and Kezia laughed together. "So a get back," Lily agreed. "How do you hear all these things anyway, like isn't that a private for you to know?"

"Not when Rianna wants get back, and says in right in front of you," Kezia laughed.

"What a loser," Lily scoffed.

"Agreed. And Sirius is going with Mandy, you know that popular girl, but she's only in fourth year. How 'spaz' is that?"

"Very, but I mean, being popular in fourth year sort makes it so it's like dating a fifth year, but still, it's so weird when you hear about that."

Even though the girls were best friends with the Marauders, they were very critical of everything, especially relationship choices.

"I know what you mean," Kezia said. "I really want to see what she wears, because you know whenever a first date is a party, the outfit always makes or breaks whether the couple is accepted or not. A huge mistake for this party is anyone who wears pink. I feel so sorry for those people. I reckon hot colours are metallic, sea colours, black and all shades of brown and grey. It's a wide range but I think that's how it will work out."

The two friends worked on their essays for a while, and then started getting ready for Friday night drinks.

On Friday nights the Marauders would take the girls out to Hogsmead and go to the small, unknown bar at the end of the road. They would all dress up in a theme each week, and then sneak out at around ten o'clock, when most people were in bed. This week's theme was sluts and pimps; it was Sirius' week to choose.

Lily and Kezia had decided to wear the same thing, but when they stood together in front of the mirror they still looked different because their hair was such a contrast. Kezia had elbow length, blonde hair, that always had a nice wave to it hair while Lily had curly auburn hair that always seemed to shine a brilliant, bright colour. They both were wearing a mini black leather skirt, a white short sleeved blouse that was too small for them, a black push up bra that showed through the blouse, white high-heels and their hair out. Their make-up was red lipstick, blue eye-shadow, caked on foundation and thick mascara that looked really trashy on Lily because of her hair colour, but looked some what good with Kezia's hair. They put on their school cloak, and ran downstairs and out of the corridor quickly so no one would see their make-up. They met the Marauders, with their cloaks on also, outside the tunnel they had to walk through to get to Hogsmead.

Usually their nights at the bar were uneventful, and nothing except drinking and talking happened. Lily and Kezia always enjoyed these nights, and so did the Marauders but this time they wanted to make it more exciting, and they explained to the two girls how this would happen when they got there.

" . . . and so we decided with that, that we will be playing truth or dare tonight."

"Typical," Kezia said, but neither of the girls argued, this game could go both ways, and after a couple of firewhisky's they started the game.

Sirius started the game, picking Lily. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever died your hair blue?" he asked seriously.

"What the hell?" Lily turned to Kezia, "no. I pick Kezia. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Kiss Peter."

"Are you serious?" and went over a kissed him on the cheek. "Never said any specifics, but seriously, that was bad enough. Ok um, James, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"How far have you been with a girl?"

"Third base. Ok, moving on quickly, so um I pick Peter, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Same question."

"First base."

It was silent, and Peter picked Remus.

"Dare."

"Sing the Veronicas song, Secret, just the chorus."

"You can call six times but still won't pick up the phone, you can spend all your money on me and still I'll say no, you can write a million letters every day confessing to me that I am the girl of your dreams, but nobody ever asked me, I never looked at you that way, cos I always thought you were gay," Remus sung. "Ok I pick Sirius, truth or dare?"

"I think I'll go with truth," he said, taking a large sip.

"Who was the first person you went all the way with?"

"Should have gone with dare. I haven't been all the way yet."

"What? Both you and James haven't been all the way?" Kezia asked, surprised.

"Have you?" Sirius asked.

"No, and neither has Lily, but that doesn't matter, it's not like there are rumour's about us going around about what we've done when we actually haven't."

"Well the girls that make those rumour's can't handle the fact that we want to save it for someone special, and that someone isn't them," James said, almost angrily.

"I didn't know you felt so strongly on it," Lily said softly. "It makes you seem so . . . different."

"Don't worry about it, Lils," Sirius said, using the same quite tone. "I mean, I suppose it's stupid, as if we're going to find someone that takes us seriously now after all the rumours, we might as well live up to them."

"Well how about we give it a go?" Kezia said to everyone's shock. "Don't look at me like that," she said to Lily. "I mean, we know the truth now, so we could be the one's who do take you seriously and who knows, it might really work out."

Everyone was silent, thinking about what she meant. James was thinking that this meant he could ask Lily out, and finally she would take him seriously. Thank you Kezia!

"But then again," Kezia started, "we all, I mean, most of us," she corrected herself quickly after looking at Lily, "are in a relationship at the moment. I suppose if you did really want to try it, we could wait till we are all single again."

Remus sat quietly next to Peter, thinking about what was going on around him. He might be a bit drunk, but he could still see what was going to happen. James was going to get Lily and somehow stuff it all up. Sirius was going to get Kezia, which felt strange to him, it had always been some unwritten rule that they could never be together.

James on the other hand, was not going to miss the opportunity. While everyone else was quite he said, "ok, well I'm up for it, who else?"

"Well I am, seeing as I came up with the idea," Kezia shouted after taking a rather large sip of her firewhisky.

"I am as well," Lily shouted, to which James replied even louder, "good on you, Lils."

"I suppose that means I'm in as well," Sirius whispered.

"You're meant to yell and be excited," James said, waving his glass around, sloshing some on Remus. "Sorry Moony."

"I am excited, but I like whispering more than yelling," Sirius murmured, "it creeps people out a lot."

"You creep me out without whispering," James said. "Anyway, who's going with who?"

"How about we pull them out of hat?" Lily suggested. "I mean it's a fair way, you know. So put my name and Kezia's name in the," she looked around for a hat, and spotted one on Peter's head surprisingly, "hat," she finished, grabbing it off him.

"I'll pick it out," James said. He closed his eyes, said a quick prayer and picked out the first piece of paper that touched his hands.

James glanced at the piece of paper and . . .

* * *


End file.
